


Come back to mine?

by Rachiepoo



Series: Drarry Discord Drabble Challenges [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, Friends With Benefits, Fuckbuddies, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 03:48:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17859683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rachiepoo/pseuds/Rachiepoo
Summary: Each time, he tells himself this is the last.  But Potter has always been an unyielding force, stumbling into situations and pulling out on top, unscathed, victorious.  It used to always piss Draco off, how much Potter always seemed to get what he wanted in the end.That was, until what Potter wanted was Draco.





	Come back to mine?

Each time, he tells himself this is the last.  But Potter has always been an unyielding force, stumbling into situations and pulling out on top, unscathed, victorious.  It used to always piss Draco off, how much Potter always seemed to get what he wanted in the end.

That was, until what Potter wanted was Draco.

So he finds himself spread out, tied up, only wearing his wand holster across his thigh.  Potter has him across his desk, in Draco's potion's lab, in the gents at the Leaky. In fact, there probably isn't many places they haven't defiled in these trysts. As much as Draco loves a good fuck (especially from boy wonder), he can't help but ponder on what it'd be like if they did it in a bed once.  

Would sharing a bed be too much?  A step too far? Draco's had half a mind to tell him to bugger off and not answer Potter's owl.  But, reluctantly, Draco goes to his office after work. Potter smiles as he enters, which freezes Draco in place.  He stands up and meets Draco at the door--but doesn't shut it. Then he leans over and places a soft kiss on Draco's lips (for anyone walking by to see).  

In Draco's speechlessness, Harry murmurs against his lips, "Come back to mine?"  


End file.
